Airplanes ( julu and Boris's version)
This song is written by Eva and Estrella together forever This is the song in real Life ( https://youtu.be/-RQNe52jkao ) ( it has some bad language in the video,but I fix it in the song) ( music ) Julu:Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Boris:Yeah, yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this Cause after all the running and howling and crashing And all the glitz and glam and the fashion And all the horror and all the madness There comes a time when you fade to the blackness And when you're staring at the phone in your lap And you hoping but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand Julu;What would you wish for, if you had one chance? So airplane airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night Julu and Boris:Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars Julu:I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars Boris I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Both: Yeah yeah somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job before I got paid Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank Yeah back when I was trying to get a tip at subway And back then I was rapping for the heck of it But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant I'm guessing if can make some wishes out of airplanes Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the rap game Boris:And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape Julu;And back before when I tried to cover up my slang But this is for the Decatur what's up Bobby Ray Boris:So can I get a wish to end the politics And get back to the music that started this stuff So here I stand and then again I say I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes Both:Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars Both:I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now I could really use a wish right now I, I, I could really use a wish right now Like, like, like shootin' stars I, I, I could really use a wish right now A wish a wish right now This song was written by Eva & Estrella together forever Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs